1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, the wiper blade comprising a wiping element which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes a central longitudinal groove, in which groove a longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating arm, wherein the oscillating arm is pivotally connected to the connecting device about a pivot axis near one end thereof.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is generally known. This prior art windscreen wiper device is designed as a so-called “flat blade” or “yokeless blade”, wherein no use is made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biased by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature.